Only One Remains
by BonnieBun
Summary: When Goldie escapes from the box they were sealed in after Freddy Fazbear's Pizza shut down for good, they notice the others have been permanently shut down and are all alone. But when somebody else reveals they are there, they carry some advice that may just be useful to Goldie...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! BonnieBun here! I've been meaning to write this ever since the first FNAF 3 teaser, but I just now had remembered about it and decided to work on it. This isn't part of the 'A [Blank] Sense of [Blank]' series and follows a separate timeline from said series completely. I absolutely love reviews (negative reviews are accepted as long as they're civil), so it would mean the world to me if you dropped one! NOTE: There is animatronic body horror from the next chapter onwards, so if you happen to be triggered by that stuff I wouldn't read. Enjoy!**

"Okay, that should be the last of 'em." A scraggly man said, tossing down a full cardboard box onto the cold **w**arehouse floor, the sound of metal and glass echoing throughout. He clapped his hands together to rid of the dust and gestured for his partner to follow him.

"Real sad, that is, but that's what **h**appens when there's sick people around, you know?" His voice was deep and gruff. The farther into his sentences he got, the quieter it grew. "I remember, I took my daughter there one year for her birthday. They looked like a bunch'a clowns, but it was real cool for her, 'cause they played games with her and talked to her and stuff. Real sad, that is, real sad..."

The warehouse was rented out by **a** bunch of companies where they stored their spare things, but half the time, anything that went in never saw the light of day again. It drowned in dust and was piled to the ceiling with cardboard boxes and everything in between. It smelled like time, the air stale and the floors riddled with beaver traps in hopes to kill the giant rats that roamed.

In one block in the maze of shelves, **t**here was what appeared to be a pile of bodies from a distance away, all twisted together in one big heap. Once closer, it would become apparent that they weren't human bodies, but rather robots, their legs and arms twisted the wrong ways, their eyes stuck open permanently. Most of them still had casings - some of plastic, some of fabric - but there were also a lot of places where it was lacked. Some had their suits missing on whole limbs, some barely had one at all, its whereabouts unknown; but every single one of them either had a crack or tear in their bodies. A smile was plastered on one's face, his eyes half closed, the irises white. He laid next to what appeared to be a yellow robot of some sort (it was incomprehensible to tell what she was supposed to be; she only had casings on her arms) and a jumbled mess of endoskeleton, its limbs tied together. They had been there for thirty years, gathering dust and nesting hundreds of spiders that made their way in through what was left of their damaged bodies.

Having joined them just then were those who missed some of their suits, but not all. They had been ripped from their home so abruptly after they unintentionally housed yet another murder, which had happened so many times it had been decided to shut them down for good. Their jaws hung open, their servos purposely locked so they could never move again. Eerily enough, they were dragged in with no specific order, but the way they had been laid upon the floor almost made it look like they were huddled together; four friends fearfully thrown into a new environment, **c**linging to each other because now they were the only things familiar to one another.

But, of course, they no longer had **a**wareness. That scenario was impossible.

Inside one of the tall cardboard boxes that were placed nearby them that was full of their props, somethi**n**g began to press against the duct tape seal, shaking the box when it couldn't get it to open. Searching for something inside it could use, it jammed a wooden puppeteer's cross against the opening, the seal beginning to give. Growing excited, it pressed harder against the duct tape, the box suddenly breaking in the front, sending it stumbling outward. It was unable to regather its balance and crumpled next to the others.

This robot lacked a suit completely, and compared to the others, was in decent shape. They were just plain grey, save for a pair of blue eyes that were lit up in the dark. It brushed its shoulders off and froze upon hearing voices coming from the other side of the warehouse. There were humans in here.

Once realizing they weren't a threat to it or its friends, it looked over at who was next to them. It made a gasping noise and shot a hand to its mouth, reaching out and touching the cheek of the other one. It ran its hand down their face, but it didn't get a single response. Not even a movement.

Panicking, it began to pat Freddy's face, poking him in the eye and opening and closing his jaw to get a rise out of him. Nothing. It scrambled around to his other side and reached under him to lift him up. **I**t wasn't very strong and only managed to lift him up a bit, dropping him loudly, his jaw moving upon the impact. Of course, this excited the endoskeleton, but it was only disappointed even more when it realized its friend wasn't responding.

It glanced around at the others and did minute things to see if it could get a reaction - tossing spare parts at their faces, calling their names, shaking them. Neither the toys or the old crew moved, and the endoskeleton finally accepted it was alone.

Sheepishly, it returned to Freddy and shoved him onto his side with all of its might, his body limp, the sound of metal resounding when his arm was crushed under his weight. The endoskeleton winced at the sound, knowing if he had been aware he would've been in a great deal of pain (and almost wanted to stop because of the guilt), but it continued on jamming the screwdriver under his back panel for its own benefit, comforting itself with the idea that he was technically "dead" and couldn't feel a thing. Putting the hydraulics in its upper arm to good use, Freddy's panel finally popped open, revealing a series of complicated circuits under his suit. But the circuits weren't what it was looking for.

It reached inside the gap that was in between Freddy's dirty suit and his endoskeleton, making around to his chest. It skimmed its fingers over the metal cold with deactivation, halting when it skimmed over a tiny box. Excitedly, it jammed its fingertips in the small crevice where the box snapped in and pulled, holding onto Freddy's side and leaning forward for balance. Suddenly, there was the sound of ringing, so**u**r notes from when the comb hitting the drum abruptly as it fell to the front of Freddy's suit. The endoskeleton scooped the music box out and held it in its hands. _How sad this is_, thought the endoskeleton, running its thumb over the pins on the cylinder. This music box was special- it could either be wound manually with the windup key or could be connected to the chest of an animatronic for it to be played electronically.

It's hands were shaking as it looked down at the small rectangular hole in its chest. That hadn't been it's music box, no; but it knew the song from how many times it had been sung to it, and it was too beautiful of a song to sit there and rot away with rust.

Lifting up the box, the endoskeleton pushed it into its chest, only stopping once hearing a loud click. It **s**lowly put it's hands at it's side, the fingertips brushing the ground since it was on it's knees. Thinking real hard, reaching deep into it's programming, it tried to get the box to play.

And it did. From the speaker in it's throat, the El Toreador rang just as it would if Freddy had been playing it himself, not a single note out of place. Shyly, the **e**ndoskeleton folded it's hands and brought them up to it's chest, closing it's eyes while listening. Oh, how it longed for the past. It longed for the friendly people that always came into the diner for breakfast early in the am before they went to work, always complimenting the accessories the animatronics wore, even though they were always the same. It longed for it's old music box; the one that would play 'Ring Around the Rosie' whenever it wished it to. And mostly, Goldie wanted nothing more than to see the others walk around and be happy and be themselves again. They had been thrown backstage when the restaurant reopened for the third time and only very rarely saw their friends - their _family _- but when they did, happiness was never present.

And there they were, dead on the chilling warehouse cement, left to dissolve into time.

Goldie stood up, glancing around at the area in melancholy. It truly was a depressing sight, seeing all of their friends cracked and ripped apart, missing limbs and important components. They were unsure of what to do with themselves, a whole piece surrounded by unresponsive parts.

"Loneliness _stings, _doesn't it, Goldie**?**" Goldie swung around in the direction of the voice they had heard, the force of the swing almost knocking them off balance. They turned, scanning the area.

"Huh...?" Their voice was small.

From inside the box they had forced their way out of earlier, a long, dangerously skinny arm striped with white reached out, scraping its long fingers on the ground. It pulled itself slowly forward like a creature with no legs, its face materializing into view. It wore a painted porcelain mask that was cracked at the upper corner, painted red at the cheeks. Goldie just stood and watched in puzzled wonder as the thin figure dragged itself out of the box into the light.

"It is clearly obvious that you are deeply affected by the loss of your family. You are feeling alone." The Marionette noted, slowly flipping itself onto its back, its neck twisted as well as its arms. Goldie looked down at Freddy, who was still on his side from when they salvaged his music box. He rested against Bonnie, who was practically laying on top of Chica. All three had wide-open eyes with white irises and hanging jaws. They almost appeared frightened.

"...of course." Goldie responded, looking back up. They brought their hands up to the music box insecurely, standing there awkwardly. The Marionette made a sound that was similar to a sigh of empathy and began to pull itself closer to them. Goldie stayed put.

"It is very, _very _evident that you are in pain," The Marionette spoke in an unsettling yet friendly whisper and had a creepy demeanor. It made Goldie nervous, and it didn't help that there was nobody else around.

"But," It chuckled quietly, "You don't have to be."

Intrigued, Goldie hesitantly moved toward it, sitting down in front of its head. They leaned forward, toying with the feet of their endoskeleton body. "How so...?" They squeaked.

"Your family... they are in pieces. Some are missing their arms and legs, their teeth, jaws..." It stopped speaking when Goldie's eyes shifted and their hands lifted to the sides of their face in hysteria. "I do genuinely apologize. I had just wanted to get my point across. I did not intend on bringing things up that would cause you discomfort."

Goldie did not respond.

"...as I was saying, one possibly couldn't work solely by themselves. They would not have all the components to do so, correct?"

"...correct."

"But if the parts from some were regathered to another, they would run like clockwork."

For the first time since they sat down, Goldie lifted their head. They lowered their hands from their face, jaw open in intrigue.

"Ah, so at last you are beginning to lift." The Marionette, lifted its one arm and placed its hand on Goldie's skinny metal knee, it's fingers so long and narrow that they stretched up to the upper part of the pained endoskeleton's thigh. "I suppose what I am saying is that I am a being of silence and would not be enough to keep you company. I do not speak unless spoken to first with the exception of today, and even in that event, I am not going to say much. But your family can operate as _one _if you are careful with how you reassemble them."

Goldie tilted their head, fingering the music box that was their brother's. "What is your main point?"

"Only one remains, but if you are useful with what is provided, there can be _two- _and all of them will still be around at the same time."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm unsure if anybody would be triggered, but for the rest of the story there is going to be animatronic body horror. If you'd happen to be weirded out by that, I would avoid continuing on. Maybe I'll write an extra chapter that can be skipped to if one is triggered once the story is finished so it won't be like I'm leaving you at a cliffhanger :)**

**...**

**I**t was beautiful.

Gorgeous, it was.

It was a wonder of creation, a tangled mess of metallic limbs torn at the joints then crammed back together like puzzle pieces trying to be put in the wrong places. **H**owever, these puzzle pieces _fit._

It stood tall, looming over the many rows of shelves in the warehouse. It had far more heads than the Cerebus, some suited, some not. Some eyeballs were shattered, their lenses cutting a clean white ray through the dusty darkness. It had many arms, some arms close to the ground to **a**ct as balancing legs, covered in oil from being unassembled and touched by the hands of its sibling that had worked so terribly hard putting it back together.

Its body was long. It was a twisted mess of multiple torsos and stomachs, able to get down close to the ground and move low to the floor with its many arms and legs, as well as use a few legs to stand up taller like it was now, keeping its balance by pulling itself along the shel**v**es.

It hadn't been easy, but its sibling had figured out how to revive the servo of one of theirs, giving one of the Bases complete awareness. By connecting the wires of each and every sibling they had, the separat**e**d sibling was able to spread the awareness to all of the others. However, doing so gave the Base less awareness and everybody was very confused and lethargic, but it was better than nothing.

The Miracle followed its siblin**g** slowly, grabbing at the shelves' supports and pulling itself along. The sibling carried a slender-bodied puppet with a porcelain face, holding its cross in their rusting metal hand. Goldie felt much different now that all of their siblings were back to normal (in a way, at least) and aware again. Content, they led the Miracle throughout the warehouse to show it the way around. The Marionette had to come along too, of course, although he didn't speak once.

"**I** have been here for about two months now," Goldie explained, taking small strides so the Miracle could keep up. Things fell off from the shelves and shattered on the cold ground into shards as it groped the racks for grip. There were a series of responding whispers from its many heads in a colorful array of voices, glitches in their words and crackling noises from their dusty speakers in their throats. However, when they all spoke at once, it all sounded like utter nonsense.

"So I know my way around. I want you to learn your way around as well so you'll be able to mo**v**e without me being near."

The Miracle whispered and groaned to one another again.

There hadn't been a single soul that had entered the warehouse the past few days, so **e**verything was slowly piling with dust and time again. The rats that were housed there as well were particularly quiet that day, so the only thing that was audible was the sound of Goldie's metal feet scraping the cement and the Miracle moving sluggishly.

The Marionette's strings were all tangled up around Goldie's arms, but it didn't mind, nor did Goldie care. They were too mesmerized in the feat that they had made that they didn't care much about anything except returning everything to the way it used to be back when everyone was aware.

They turned their head, scanning their glass eyes along the shelves. An i**n**teresting variety of items lined the racks- boxes of folding chairs, compacted foosball tables, neon signs. Goldie had then realized that what they were living in was not a warehouse, but in fact a graveyard for business tokens that hadn't worked out in the end. Everything here was never going to be touched again.

"Wait," a voice behind Goldie called out, whispering with weakness. They hadn't heard it at first and kept on walking in their trance, slowly shuffling down a slope on the ground. The Marionette had heard, and it turned its head to the side to acknowledge the voice, but was unable to see it because its vision was blocked by Goldie's metal torso. It tried to lift its arm to get the endoskeleton's attention, but it was disabled by the tang**l**ed strings.

"_Wait," _More voices yelled in unison this time, sounding pained and almost in terror. Male and female voices alike, forming as one giant sound that was the Miracle. It had caught Goldie's attention this time around and they turned, noticing that the Miracle was much farther behind, reaching at the shelves anxiously, trying to stop itself from moving farther. Heads extended down to one of the layers of shelves, tilting them to the sides for a better focus. There were confused murmurs from the heads that hadn't seen, wondering why it was necessary that it stop.

Goldie started back toward **i**t, moving quickly. "What is it?" The Marionette remained quiet.

A few heads began to hiss quietly about what they were looking at, but once again, they were speaking at once and were saying dif**f**erent things, so all it sounded like was tongues.

Goldie stopped right in front of most of the l**e**gs it had, the Mangle's half-suited face right in theirs. They chose to ignore it, though, as they stared up at who used to be Toy Freddy and Bonnie, who were partially suited and reaching into the shelf they were all gawking at, groping at something**. **Waiting for them to retrieve it, Goldie looked back down level to their eyes, looking past the Mangle and in the middle of the mess of endoskeleton**.** In the heart of the beauty was Freddy, who almost had his entire suit, save for his hands, which were disconnected so the wires inside his skeleton could be hooked to the wires of the Mangle and Toy Bonnie**. **His eyes were half-shut with what appeared to be anger, his irises white and piercing. He was staring right at Goldie, who would've smiled at him if they were able. They had always loved Freddy the most out of all their siblings, with Toy Freddy in second. They had chosen to reactivate him first so he had the most awareness out of all of them, because Goldie knew that once they'd reboot the others they would get lazier with how they did it the farther they got. Lovingly, they made Freddy the true Base of the Miracle.

"Goldie," The Marionette spoke first, taking Goldie off guard, its voice urgent. Goldie looked down at its head before gaping back up.

Working together, the Miracle fluidly used its arms to tug on a yellow, rotting arm that was now dangling off the side of the shelf.

At first, Goldie had thought it was a human arm and a pang of confusion and fear shot through their circuits. But upon closer inspection, it wasn't a human arm- it was _theirs._

Even the Marionette was in shock. Goldie's jaw hung in what they were unsure if it was excitement or horror as they attempted to scale the shelf, gripping the pole supports and trying to pull themselves up with unsuccess. Freddy turned his head slightly, flicking his dead-looking eyes up at his toy counterpart and Bonnie, who were still gripping the suit tightly, managing to pull its complete left side off the shelf, leaving it dangle there limp. The Miracle shifted itself so their arms could reach farther into the rack so the two could reach past the suit's torso to completely retrieve it.

Goldie brought their hands up to their mouth, dumbfounded, as they watched, the Marionette being pulled up with it because of how its strings were all tangled on their arm. The Marionette hummed with indifference in the situation as the Miracle successfully pulled the suit down, not able to catch it, resulting in it falling to the ground. The impact broke a chunk out of its arm. The Beauty murmured with fascination, some heads extending over and down to see what was going on.

Goldie stepped forward, kneeling down in front of what was stolen from them over a decade ago. They reached out, placing their hands on the jaw of their suit, which was smeared with blood browning with time. Suddenly frantic, they patted down the entire suit, inspecting where it was ripped and torn. It was horribly beat up, chunks missing in the arms and legs as well as the head, blood smeared across the torso as well as what was left of the arms. They reached under the suit's back, lifting it up- it was surprisingly lightweight because of how much was missing from it.

"Why on Earth would that be _here?_" The Marionette spoke quietly. The Miracle began the long process of hunkering itself down so it would be able to see, too. It started to grab at the shelves and pull itself down rather than up.

"You're awfully talkative today," Goldie pointed out without looking at it, too busy ogling at their old suit.

The Marionette found that it had no choice and began to tug on its left arm, pulling it away from the strings that were wrapped around Goldie's arm. Once it started to feel tension where the string met its arm, it pulled even more, snapping the string away and giving him freedom of one of his limbs. He reached out and placed his hand on the jaw of the suit, getting Goldie's attention, who was very floaty that day.

"It isn't just here for nothing," The Marionette theorized, more and more heads of the Miracle gathering next to their siblings, listening in curiously, "The man - _or _woman - who committed the crime must come here."

Goldie froze, their jaw tight. The Miracle whispered to itself, having mixed reactions to the Marionette's verdict. Goldie glanced over, their gray eyes hysteric.

"You wouldn't think so?"

"Sadly, Goldie, I do. How else would this be here?"

Goldie just looked forward again, their body stiff. Slowly, their eyes moved down to the suit. Nonchalantly, they lifted the arm, inspecting it carefully.

"...You wish to put it on again, do you not?" The Marionette twisted its neck to see the endoskeleton better. They nodded leisurely, putting the suit's arm back on the ground. Goldie stood up, sliding their hands under the arms of the yellow bear, lifting it up with them. They had no idea how they were going to get in it, but they weren't walking around bare anymore.

...

The Beauty crooned quietly to itself in interest, the many heads taking in the sight before them. One set of arms - one arm suited with a blue casing, the other completely bare - held the Marionette. Goldie inspected their hands, holding them out in front of them in happiness. Their suit might've been dirty and bloody and torn apart, but it was _theirs._

"It has been..." said a bare endoskeleton head, its feminine voice drifting off with weakness.

"A very long time." finished Foxy, whose head was toward the middle of the Miracle and in almost perfect condition. It had been his voice, but it didn't sound like him. Ever since the Miracle was put together, everyone had sounded robotic; as if their words were one another's and they all spoke like the same person.

Goldie nodded, reminiscing on the days of the Diner, when everything had been alright and their stress was nonexistent. Oh, what they would do to relive those days. However, they were more interested in something else...

"What if the culprit really comes here? What if they're one of the people that come here _often?_"

The Marionette tilted its head, its expression remaining static (not like they could change it, anyway). "Well, you're not going to just _let them off, _are you?" The whisper effect its voice had was making the moment a lot more tense as Goldie stood there and stared at it for a minute. They seemed very out-of-place inside their suit, but they figured once they were in it for a while longer everything would feel normal again.

They didn't respond for a second, locking their glass eyes on Freddy for some reason, who continued to glare angrily at them. They weren't sure what he was angry about; maybe he wasn't, maybe that was just how his face had become after he had shared his life with the others. For some reason.

"...of course not, but what can I do?" Goldie finally admitted. The Miracle whispered to itself again. The Marionette let out a deep chuckle.

"You yourself may not be able to do much, but your siblings are very strong."


	3. Chapter 3

**Now **_**this **_**chapter- legitimate human body horror, but very mild. Proceed with caution.**

Shivering, the brunet man closed the rusty metal doors tightly, his f**a**ce red from the bitter cold. It was absolutely ridiculous that his boss was making him come here on a Su**n**day morning, especially because the roa**d**s hadn't been salted yet and he had almost spun off into a ditch about three times now. Why couldn't he have gotten the spare table the next day, or at the very least later on?

His shoes squeaked on the dry floor that hadn't been cleaned in a long wh**i**le that led into the warehouse. That part used to be an office for the car parts company that used to own the building before it was converted into a public storage area for generally unwanted items. Companies preferred to bring **t**heir old things here, and that was basically what it was anymore- a business warehouse.

Sighing, exhausted, he t**w**isted the doorknob and stepped inside the w**a**rehouse, closing the door behind him. The warehouse's furnace's roar seemed to echo quietly, ringing off of the metal of the many shelves that lined it. He **s**topped and stretched for a minute. Why did this place have to be so vast? Oh well, all he had to do was locate the table and grab it. Probably wouldn't be too hard. Eyeing the racks carefully, he began to walk along the aisles.

He had made it quite **a** distance and covered over ten aisles when he heard footsteps a few rows over. Stopping, he squinted and tried to stare through the gaps between items on the shelves, trying to see if anybody else was in here. After a **m**inute, he decided it wasn't really that big of a deal and made a mental note to just be aware of his surroundings. You had to be careful anymore.

He continued on, not noticing that he was walking a b**i**t faster than he would've been. He weaved in and out of a few more rows of **s**helves before he had noticed a strange whispering coming from an aisle over. Fearful and shaking, he walked on the balls of his fee**t**, slowly creeping over to a shelf. Pushing a few boxes aside, he closed his left eye and leaned forward, putting his eye up to the opening.

**A**t first, there was nothing, which confused him greatly. But right when he was going to bac**k** away, a bright orchid eye shot in front of his, staring right into him.

He yelled out in fear and careened backwards, losing his footing and falling back. He closed his eyes tightly and prepared to hit cement, but his heart nearly collapsed on itself when his upper arms were caught and gripped tightly by inhuman hands. A scream caught in his throat on his Adam's apple. He felt his arms be ripped upward and a bulky, hard arm strap itself across his chest, squeezing him tightly**. **The thing behind him took its other arm and ran it under his right arm, bending its forearm upwards and squeezing that, too, leaving him completely constrained.

He fought wildly against the thing constraining him, his limbs flailing everywhere in terror. Right in his ear, he heard a loud music box start to **p**lay, every note hit ringing in his skull. From what he could see through the thick abyss, he saw flashing lights behind him as well. _What had him?!_

He continued to struggle, the whispering growing louder. He heard the sound of metal and glass on the move on the other side of the racks, and he had no idea what it was. Beginning to cry, he screamed for help, his lungs growing raw. Apparent**l**y growing tired with his yelling, the thing that constrained him moved its hand up to his mouth, pressing against his face so vigorously his teeth began to bend backwards, his gums beginning to bl**e**ed. He tried to reach up and grab at his mouth but this thing had him too strongly. He was trapped.

The whispers he was hearing had turned into full-on yelling. It was what sounded to be a million voices talking **a**ll at once - male and female - and they grew even closer. Fighting against the hand that was clamped against his mouth, he slowly turned his head with a struggle, locking his eyes on this gigantic mass of metal and (what appeared to be) twisted pipes moving toward him, ripping at the shelves **s**o roughly some were rocking and threatening to fall over. Whatever it was, it had countless heads and limbs and could be compared greatly to some sort of mutant insect.

He tried to scr**e**am again, but the pain in his gums shot throughout his face whenever he tried to open his mouth, especially from the force the being behind him had on his mouth. The thing moving toward him was drawing so close the man could make out facial features on some of the heads- most were just bare skull-looking figures, but others seemed to have casings; they appeared to be in the shapes of animals, some blue, some brown, some purple... right toward the center of the beast was a completely brown figure, eyes burning through the darkness, its jaw hard. Whatever the hell it was, it didn't look pleased, that was for sure.

The music box finally stopped blaring in his ear, but it still sounded like he was underwater for a few seconds as his ears got used to the near-silence. His life flashed before his eyes as he gave up struggling, letting the being that had him gripped keep it in its constraint. The Miracle was right there now, and the man focused his eyes on the one strange wolf-like head that was painted pink on its snout, which was extending itself farther out than the rest of the tangled mess. Clo**s**ing his eyes and wincing under Goldie's hand, the man saw a bright white light, abruptly cut short as his life was stolen from him by the jaws of the Mangle.

...

Murmuring with pride, the Miracle deposited the body where Goldie's suit used to be, making sure that it wasn't in sight. Goldie stood on the ground, face splattered with new blood, as well as the Mangle's face. They were admittedly feeling a lot different, as well as feeling like they belonged in their suit again. The Miracle gripped the Marionette in a couple of its arms, its strings dangling from where they had been "ripped", disappearing into the darkness.

"Now, Goldie, do you feel at ease?" It asked in its whispery voice.

"Yes, I do, actually." They **a**dmitted, fixing their lopsided top hat. Their chest was puffed and their back straight with pride. The Marionette made a clicking noise, which puzzled the yellow bear, and they slowly let their back hunch again.

"But Goldie, you are being _foolish..._" It accused, the Miracle buzzing to itself in response. Goldie lowered their hands to their side, now beautifully lost. Why had the Marionette's emotion **v**eered all of a sudden?

"What...? I don't..." They pointed up to the seemingly bare part on the shelf, looking back down at the pupp**e**t. "We got him; he's dead!"

"Ah, but what if that is not the m**u**rderer that your siblings had gotten?"

The Miracle got a real kick out of that one. Save for Freddy, of course, as he stood zombified in the center, glaring in silence.

Goldie's jaw hung in hurt realization. Quietly, they mumbled, "It wasn't _just _my siblings..."

"Needn't that matter," The Marionette hissed so angrily that it startled Goldie to a degree, "What matters is that you may have just rid of the wrong man."

Goldie looked at the floor, jaw still hanging. get the wrong man? Surely not; he was in that warehouse searching for something, and their suit wasn't just in _plain sight... _maybe he had forgotten where he put it, right?... _right...?_

"So... what if it wasn't?" Goldie flicked their eyes back upwards, staring at the Marionette, who had the focus of everyone in the area. Except for Freddy.

"Then I believe that we'd have to take the lives of anyone who comes back in trying to look for your suit." The Marionette decided. Goldie crossed their arms, looking at the floor in indifference. They glanced back up, looking over at their favorite brother, who still glowered. What was he upset about...? Surely he had to have a reason to be upset. Was he upset with Goldie...? No... because why would he be? They had given him life when he had been dead... what wasn't there to appreciate?

Had he... _wanted _to be locked up and shut down?

"Goldie." The Marionette said, gathering their attention again. Goldie was much more uncertain now, but chose to listen anyway.

"What?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes..." Goldie nodded, fixing their bowtie anxiously. Their eyes momentarily flicked over to Freddy again, even more doubtful with what they were doing. Was the Miracle a good thing?

"You're to slaughter anyone who comes in here."

Goldie looked to Freddy one last time, deciding what they wanted to do. They lifted their chin and mentally cleared their throat, ready to make their brother happy. "Now, wait-"

"_Hold your tongue__**!**_" The Marionette hissed, Goldie stiffening with fear. The Miracle also stopped talking to itself, giving the Marionette 100% of its attention.

"The Miracle is a weapon. Wouldn't it be a shame if it went to waste?"

"But I just wanted them to be around because I was lonely. They're my _family!_"

"Your siblings are weapons, Goldie. They are not to be taken lightly. They are one, now; they are not apart."

Freddy flicked his eyes over at Goldie for the first time since he had been attached to the Miracle. Even though he had always seemed like he was staring into something that was unseen, his eyes had legitimate life to them when they searched for the yellow bear. Goldie noticed but held their tongue like they were ordered to, realizing that Freddy was much more aware than the others- he was smart. He was hearing every word they were saying and knew what it all meant. He just couldn't fight back because of what Goldie had done to him.

Goldie suddenly felt like they had gotten hit in the face with a brick.

They looked over to the Marionette, who was watching closely.

"Have I made myself clear?" It asked sharply.

Hesitantly, Goldie nodded, the Miracle murmuring again. The Marionette didn't do anything because it's arms were being gripped.

"Good. Now why don't we all head back to the Fazbear Entertainment block in here and wait for the real murderer to come in?"

Wordlessly, Goldie turned on their heel and began to hike back to where the boxes for the company were placed; where the animatronics were originally left behind. The Miracle followed closely behind, starting to pull itself along the shelves. The Marionette was still held in a few of its hands, having a front row seat to Goldie's trudging.

If one looked closely, you could just barely see the strings on the backs of their arms and legs.

**...**

**That wraps it up! That was very dark compared to everything else I write. Don't worry, though, my next few stories are going to be very upbeat, so they all won't be like this! As always, enjoy the rest of your day surfing Fanfiction!**


End file.
